girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Young Lee
Lee Moon Young is an S-Class fighter and second year student at Wild’s High. She is the president of the Boxing club. She is Wild’s Boxing Welterweight Champion and one of the main female protagonists of the series. She is the best friend and confidante of Queen, friendly rival of Dal Dal Choi and coach to Jae Gu Song. Lee Moon Young’s most prominent feature is her pink hair which is kept in a loose, messy bun at the top of her head. She has pink eyes and her body is toned and muscular. She is often seen wearing a red tracksuit with twin yellow stripes up the leg and by the zip in the jacket. When training, she often substitutes her outfit for a red sports bra and red shorts; other times for a blue sports bra and trousers. After having her S-Class rank revoked temporarily, she is seen wearing the standard uniform worn by the students of Wild’s High. After Jae Gu comments that seeing Moon Young outside her usual gear is strange, she decides to aid her temporary change of clothing by letting down her hair, revealing that she has long wavy hair. Moon Young is carefree, loud and rambunctious in nature, and, despite her former love rivalry with Dal Dal and Queen over Jae Gu, she is fiercely loyal and protective of her friends. She is willing to go down fighting for her friends, regardless of the cause. Moon Young is a straightforward person often saying what she is thinking and tackles issues with a “hands on” approach. Her solution to many problems, like most people in the series, are often through physical means. More often in battles where her opponents are disrespectful she will remain calm, however should they insult her appearance or weight she has no issue causing severe harm towards her opponents. Moon Young is a very determined and passionate fighter, wanting to compete with Queen’s speed she trains and loses weight in the bid of increasing her speed. Even after losing her S-Rank privileges for a short period of time she was shown training throughout the night in her family’s gym. She is shown to be very observant of people and situations, picking up on body language, stances, emotions and information in regards to peoples’ lives. She has a type of man she is interested in having a liking for the more frail dependent men as shown with her crush on Jae Gu which transfers over to Choi Kang Rok during her time of training him. Moon Young’s parents were both boxing champions who met during a match, later married and divorced. Her mother left her and her father so she could compete in more tournaments around the world; however her father still loves her mother greatly and neither Moon Young or her father have any bitterness towards her mother’s decision to leave. In the past Moon Young weighed 65kg and was considered stockier by Dal Dal and her own father, in a bid to compete on the same level with Queen she aimed at lowering her weight to be at par with Queen’s. She has participated in many tournaments but has yet to win a match against Queen. Moon Young Lee.jpg Leemoonarticle.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-55-24.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-55-58.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-58-23.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-59-55.png Screenshot at Jun 11 01-40-16.png Screenshot at Jun 11 13-29-19.png Screenshot at Jun 11 13-29-40.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-07-34.png Screenshot at Jun 11 14-11-12.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-14-12.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-27-54.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-23-58.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-51-38.png Screenshot at Jun 11 15-39-47.png i012.jpg|Moon Young confronting Dal Dal before the match 47784748-3.jpg 211-1.jpg naver_com_20151025_030406.jpg girls_of_the_wild_render_35___moon_young__hot_by_viole1369-d8ba5kq.png Tumblr nvl7vhTecB1u34m9qo1 500.jpg 1231234i.png I12943126574.jpg 798-2.jpg * Moon Young Lee enjoys Dal Dal's cooking and is often found eating all of it (or attempting to eat all of it) whenever she cooks for Song Jae Gu. * She has also admitted to Dal Dal's cooking being the best thing she has ever tasted. * Moon Young Lee's favorite food is Dal Dal's fried chicken. * Despite losing weight so that she can become faster, Moon Young Lee has a profound love for food.Category:Characters